candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Fudge Islands
| difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} Story Before episode: The episode starts out with the backdrop in darkness. Tiffi meets a baker lady (named Berry) who is unable to find her spoon required to make her cakes. After episode: With the assistance of Denize (first encountered in Lemonade Lake) lighting all the candles, the whole area gets lit up, allowing Berry the Baker to easily find her spoon and continue baking her shortcake. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Fudge Islands is a somewhat easy episode. It contains levels of almost every difficulty with the exception of none, extremely hard, nearly impossible, and variable. It has four somewhat hard - hard levels: , , and , and one very hard level: . Fortunately, the other levels are quite easy. Hence, it breaks the trend of episodes being rated easy, and it is harder than the previous episode, Pearly White Plains. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Fudge-islands-episode-25.jpg|Before story CuteDragonAtFudgeIslands.png|Lemonade Lake's Dragon makes a cameo! (after story) Fudgeislandsafter.jpg|Thanks for helping me find my spoon! (after story) |-| Levels= Level 351 V2 HTML5.png|Level 351 - |link=Level 351 Level 352 V3 HTML5.png|Level 352 - |link=Level 352 Level 353 Reality.png|Level 353 - |link=Level 353 Level 354 V2 HTML5 before.png|Level 354 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 354 Level 354 V2 HTML5 after.png|Level 354 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 354 Level 355 V2 HTML5.png|Level 355 - |link=Level 355 Level 356 V3 HTML5.png|Level 356 - |link=Level 356 Level 357 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 357 - |link=Level 357 Level 358 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 358 - |link=Level 358 Level 359 V2 HTML5.png|Level 359 - |link=Level 359 Level 360 V2 HTML5.png|Level 360 - |link=Level 360 Level 361 V5 HTML5.png|Level 361 - |link=Level 361 Level 362 V3 HTML5.png|Level 362 - |link=Level 362 Level 363 V2 HTML5.png|Level 363 - |link=Level 363 Level 364 V2 HTML5.png|Level 364 - |link=Level 364 Level 365 V3 HTML5.png|Level 365 - |link=Level 365 |-| Champion title= Pastry Chef.png|Champion title|link=Pastry Chef |-| Icon= Fudgeislands.png|Episode icon |-| Old map= Fudge Islands Map Mobile.png|Old mobile map Trivia *Unlike the four episodes before this, the finale is not a hard jelly level, but a very hard candy order level. *Another trend broken is the number of ingredients levels. Episodes 19-24 with the exception of 20 all had only 3. This episode has 4. *This episode has 4 4-coloured levels: , , , and the worst of all, 357, a somewhat hard level due to 9 hazelnuts and 9 cherries; that is a total of 18 ingredients that to bring down, the highest requirement along with , but level 376 is much easier than 357. *Many fans were disappointed when this episode came out, as for the third episode running, no new elements had been added to the game. In addition, level 365, whose number represents the days in a year, was not special at all. instead, it was a typical hard level until it was fortunately nerfed. *Many people thought this would be the last episode, as it was episode 25. *There are only five jelly levels. Most episodes have six or seven. *Upon its release, the episodes were divided into worlds. There are six episodes per world. *This episode marked the second re-appearance of the Lemonade Lake's Denize, his first re-appearance being Sweet Surprise. *In iOS and Android, the levels take place during the day. On Facebook, they take place at night to follow the storyline. *If one started January 1 of a non leap-year, and only completed each level once a day with no days with no completion of a level and no days with 2 levels or more completed in a day, they would complete the episode finale of this episode on New Year's Eve. This is an inspiration to Level 365. **The Dreamworld counterpart of Level 365 was the 1,000th level in the game, prior to its removal. *Even though this episode is based on cakes, the cake bomb isn't introduced until the next episode, Pudding Pagoda. *The episode's banner was now thickened. *The Sugar Drop levels in this episode are all candy order levels. *Fudge Islands shares the same theme with Marzipan Mine. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Episodes with Denize Category:Cooking-themed episodes Category:World finales (HTML5)